


Gorgeous

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "When you are gone." Brian starts and then gets interrupted by a pair of pink lips kissing the tip of his cock. "I want the boys to fuck you.""What?" Luke sits back up quickly.OR: Luke and Brian are dating, 5sos are going on tour, Luke has needs and Brian has a solution





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> For Cee coz she loves them
> 
> Also this was written in an hr and is very badly edited because it's like an hr past my bed time. Will deal with it later.

"I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone." Luke is snuggled into Brian's side. It's early in the morning and Luke has a flight to Europe that evening. It's going to be months before he will be back home in this bed with Brian. He is so excited to tour but he is also sad that he has to leave Brian and Petunia behind.

"Gonna miss you too baby." Brian kisses the top of Luke's curly head. His breath smells like coffee and Luke really wants to kiss him. Since there's nothing really stopping him, he rubs his nose alongside Brian's jaw, making the older man laugh. Brian gives into Luke's antics and tilts his head down so he can rub his nose against Luke's.

"Such a needy little thing." Brian uses his husky voice, making Luke whimper and shift his leg against Brian's.

"How am I going to survive without you sorting me out?" Luke breathes out between sloppy pecks he is leaving on Brian's morning stubble. "I don't want to revert to how I was before we got together."

"I don't want you to get back to being a slut either." Brian replies. He kisses Luke on the tip of his cute little nose and follows it up with a kiss on the forehead.

"It's going to be a torture." Luke shifts from half lying to now fully straddling Brian's lap. "Not getting fucked regularly." Luke sneaks his hands underneath the plain white sleeping shirt, using his blunt nails to dig into Brian's abbs. "You've spoiled me so much." Luke can now feel Brian's palms holding his boxers covered ass.

"Such a greedy boy." Brian laughs, tilting his head and letting Luke attack his neck.

"Will you fuck me?" Luke pulls back. His curls are a mess and his eyes are baby blue and open wide. He is making that face he does when he wants to get something really bad. "I need you to fuck me." Luke rocks his hips against Brian's.

Brian can feel Luke's half hard cock through the material of their underwear. He is getting hard himself. Needy Luke is making his dick getting up faster than porn.

"I need you to fuck me." Luke is now using his right hand to rub Brian through the boxer briefs. "Especially if we won't be doing this for the next couple of months."

Brian lets Luke pull his dick out. His long slim fingers expertly wrap around the base of Brian's cock and he hisses when he feels Luke's saliva hit his cockhead. He is so good at this.

"I was thinking." Brian says conversationally as he observes Luke jerk him off. His fingertips are rough from the strings but his palms are soft and smooth.

"Yeah?" Luke doesn't tear his gaze from his hand. He looks ready to slide down and take Brian in his mouth.

"When you are gone." Brian starts and then gets interrupted by a pair of pink lips kissing the tip of his cock. "I want the boys to fuck you."

"What?" Luke sits back up quickly.

"I want the boys to fuck you." Brian wraps his hand around Luke's where it's still wrapped around his dick. "Your boys, to be clear." Brian looks Luke in the eyes and smirks when he sees the look in Luke's eyes. "They could make sure you don't go around searching for a cock to sit on." Luke whines at the thought, burying his face in Brian's neck.

"You know they have nice cocks." Brian continues. He brings one of his hands from Luke's ass to his front, gently rubbing on where a wet patch is slowly making an appearance. Luke jerks his hips and moans at the pleasurable feeling. "They would help you out." Brian squeezes Luke's dick before moving his hand lower and cupping Luke's balls. "You know all those home movies we've made?"

"Yeah." Luke breathes out into Brian's neck. He remembers all these recordings of him moaning into the pillows when Brian was doing unholy things to his body.

"Every time you'd feel needy, all I'd have to do is just send it to one of the boys and ask them to do watch it and then do it to you." Brian slips his other hand under the elastic band, gently cupping Luke's bare arse cheek. "And of course I'd make them Skype me when they do it to you." Brian slips his pointer and middle finger down Luke's crack, gently tapping the pads over Luke's hole. "Because I'd want to watch my baby getting sorted. You are so gorgeous when you are gagging for it." Brian pulls his hand out of Luke's boxers, making the blond whine at the loss of fingers on his hole.

"Shhh." Brian kisses Luke quiet. "What do you say baby. Would you like that?" Brian asks.

"Yeah." Luke replies in a high pitched voice. He is beautiful when he is worked up. "Please." Luke doesn't know if he's begging for Brian's words to be true or for his fingers to get back to work.

"Take off your shirt and your boxers." Brian orders. He lets Luke roll off his lap and takes care of his own tshirt and underwear. He reaches for the lube bottle on the night stand and hesitates when reaching for condos. They've both been tested a couple of times ever since they got together but they still use them for practical purposes. After a moment of hesitation he lets them go and turns around to where Luke has just disposed of his boxers and is now eager to climb back on Brian's lap.

"Brian!" Luke moans and rocks back when he feels wet fingers teasing up and down his crack.

"They'd have to get you ready first obviously." Brian says when his fingers start rubbing Luke's little tight hole to relax it. "Or you could be a good boy and sort yourself out for them. You like to play with yourself too much as it is." Brian kisses Luke's whimper when he pushed the first finger in. Luke tightens up around him. "You'd get yourself wet for them." He starts to slowly fuck Luke with a finger, kissing his little moans of discomfort always until Luke is ready for two.

"Fuck baby, you are so gorgeous when you need a dick." Brian looses his self control for a moment. Luke is tight around his fingers and the most delicious moans are escaping his pink lips that Brian simply has to kiss right this moment.

"Brian." Luke moans into Brian's mouth, rocking his hips back on the fingers that have momentarily stilled inside him when the older man got distracted by Luke's tongue. "Give me three. I can take them." So Brian does. He uses his fingers to make Luke moan and whimper and bite on his lips. His balls are resting heavy on Brian's abdomen as he rocks back on Brian's fingers.

"No rubber." Luke says. "Just you."

"Want me to go in raw?" Brian pulls his sticky fingers out of Luke's hole. "Want to be messy with my come?" The idea of his spunk spilling down Luke's thighs is making his head spin.

"Want to feel you." Luke replies. One of his hands is now reaching behind his back and slicking Brian's heavy cock. "Just you."

Brian was never good at denying Luke anything so he answers by pushing his cockhead through the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, you are always so tight." Brian slowly pushes more of his cock inside Luke's wet, warm and tight hole.

"Big," Luke whimpers when he feels Brian slip all the way inside.

Luke is gorgeous when he rides a dick, the fact that he loves it is making the whole experience even better.

"That's right baby, fuck, like that." Brian moans from underneath Luke. Luke's thick thighs working hard to work him on Brian's thick cock.

"Fuck, baby. You are so fucking good at this." Brian praises the blond who's now increased his pace. Brian can't help but think of how his big ass must shake from behind.

"Such a fucking pro." Brian wraps his hand around Luke's shorter cock. It's such a pretty dick. Head the same shade of pink as his lips and glistening with precome.

Luke moans, momentarily losing the rhythm before he is leaning forward and reassuming his rhythm. Brian grabs for his hips and urges him to go faster. Luke feels so good around him. He is so fucking close.

"Fuck!" Brian uses all the strength he has to push Luke's hips down before fucking into the warm hole with a dozen of quick sharp trusts. "Baby!" Brian moans. He is holding Luke down right as he reaches his peak. "Fuck! Luke, baby!" He moans as he empties his balls inside the younger boy.

"You came inside." Luke says almost in wonder. His dick is hard and leaking heavily. He is not far off the edge himself.

"Yeah, enjoy it whilst you can. I'm not letting them fuck you without a rubber." Brian bites down hard on Luke's shoulder. He wants to leave Luke branded up with his mark even after his come will be washed out.

"You wanna get fucked by them baby?" Brian kisses the skin he just abused with his teeth. "You need to promise you'll behave." Brian tightens his fist around Luke's cock.

"Promise." Luke whimpers.

"Good boy. My prettiest, loveliest, boy." Brian kisses Luke's neck and jawline before finding Luke's lips again. "Want you to moan in my mouth when you come, gorgeous." Brian sucks on Luke's upper lip.

"Brian!" Luke moans, desperately rocking back on Brian's rapidly softening cock as he chases his own orgasm.

"If you are a good boy they might all fuck you. One after another. Just pass you around like a doll." Brian whispers in Luke's ear.

"Brian!" Luke moans and the next thing Brian feels is Luke is squirting all over his tummy before he collapses tiredly on his chest.

Brian goes to pull out but stops when Luke whines in protest.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Brian enquires. His dick is getting soft and ready to slip out any moment now.

"Don't know when I'm gonna feel you next." Luke mumbles into his chest.

Brian lets him have it for another minute before he slips out with minimum protest. Luke just curls around him again, using his fingertips making even a bigger mess of his come on Brian's stomach.

Brian has managed to sneak his hand around Luke's waists and he carefully presses two of his fingers to Luke's abused hole. Luke winces but doesn't stop him when he pushes two of the fingers inside, feeling the stickiness his cock left behind. He lazily fucks Luke with his come and fingers, making Luke all mellow and sleepy before he speaks up again.

"I really did speak with the boys and they are willing to help." He stills his fingers and waits for a response.

"I know, Calum told me." Luke smiles in Brian's neck. "He's my best bud at the moment."

"As long as he's not your favourite cock." Brian deliberately jams his fingers against Luke's prostate, making the blond whine at the oversensitivity.

"Never." Luke promises. "Besides, I know you can't wait to see his cock disappearing inside me." Luke smirks devilishly.

"You are such a fucking brat. Why do i tolerate you again?" Brian pulls his sticky fingers out and slaps Luke's ass.

"I let you bust inside." Luke humms.

"You fucking love it, you little slag." Brian slaps him again.

"I do." Luke agrees easily.


End file.
